Emerald Ace
by MintyMrsny
Summary: Cryaotic, HuskyMudkipz, Serena Mrsny, Bella Kanno, Gumi Megpoid, and Janet play a game of Poker.


**New story ^-^~**

**Characters starring: ChoaticMonki (Cryaotic/Cry), MinecraftManiacBunny (Bella Kanno/Maniac), MintyMrsny (Serena Mrsny/Minty), Gumi Megpoid, MunchingBrotato (Starrring: Janet), and HuskyMudkipz (Quentin).**

**Crossover of Vocaloids, Minecraft and Misc.**

**Summary: It's Poker Night!**

**We are going to called this.. The Emearld Ace Club (Made it up) ;P**

**I decide to make this because of after listening to Gumi Megpoid's Poker Face over +50 times and knowing Janet and Quentin plays poker.**

**BTW, I don't play poker and I don't know how to. So, I research from the internet. Please don't angry if i mess up the poker game.**

**Perrmission from MinecraftManiacBunny (Maniac the insane bunny)**

**Let's start! ;D**

* * *

It's midnight in Las Vegas. Busy night like always. Wondering night skylight up though bad traffic. Casinos, Theaters, Nightclubs, and others are open.

At Emerald Ace Club, a green hair and green eyes girl stands alone at a poker table from finishing after another game poker. Wanting to play one more and hit the showers. Shes wearing a black and white striped tuxedo shirt (sleeve pulled to the elbows), black vest, devil horns heaband, shorts, stockings, heels, tie and gloves, also wearing eyeliner of 3 diamonds on her left eyelid and dots under. The girl is name Gumi Megpoid. For waiting for people to come she shuffles the deck of cards and organize the poker chips.

Walk into the club like what up, Janet is here. Let's just say Janet is a slut working in the street corner in Vegas. Dressing... in a... pink night gown... that's interesting I guess... She sees everyone staring at her like, 'what the f-ck are you doing here old lady?' or 'why would she be here?'.

'Hello sweetcheeks' Janet greeted.

Janet walk toward to find an avalible poker face. Everyone stared at her for a second and look back at what they were doing. She saw Gumi and walk to her table. While she got there she started lighting up a cigarette and asked Gumi to do her a favor.

'Hello! Can you do me a favor sweetheart? Why don't you go get me a f*cking Tequila. I could use a drink here.' Janet said

Gumi rolled her eyes and keep on shuffling the cards.

'あなたはそれを自分で取りに行くことができます。' Gumi said. Saying: 'You will be able to go get it yourself.'

Janet couldn't understand a thing.

'I think you're speaking Korean. Saying that you'll get me some. Thanks sweetheart.' Janet said.

No Janet that's not what she said! Yes, you can go get it yourself because the bar is freakin' on the other side.

Gumi place the card down.

'見て！私はあなたのしもべではないよ。' Gumi said. Saying: 'Look! I'm not your servant.'

Janet still couldn't unstand a thing.

'Hey green headed, get me a Tequila! I'm f*cking thirsting here!' Janet said.

Gumi facepalm... '何と言うこと！この女！' Gumi said to herself out loud. Saying: 'MY GOD! This woman!'. Rage Gumi Megpoid here.

2 young adults walk into the same club. Named Serena Mrsny who is 20 years old and Bella Kanno who is 18 years old. Yes, they are friends... Best Friends. They known each other since Middle School. Serena's mom worked at this club. The reason she doesn't come here that her mom thinks she'll get alcohol or strip or anything bad. The reason why Serena came her is to pick up her mom. Bella is here because of going with her because Serena's mom doesn't trust Serena going by herself. The both girls are wearing denim skinny jeans, black t-shirt and black shoes and navy blue jacket (Different brands though). Since Serena's mom didn't call her yet. Serena go to the JanetGumi's poker table to see whats all the commotion about. Bella follows behind.

'Hey poker b*tch get me a freakin' Tequila!' Janet yelled across the poker table.

'それを自分で入手！' Gumi yelled back. Saying: 'Get it yourself!'

Bella understand a little of Japanese from watching Animes and listening J-pop. So she would probably understand what Gumi said.

Serena is speechless and listening to the agrument.

Some people are looking at Gumi and Janet, worrying about what's going on with them. Like Gumi and Janet just met.

Another person walked into club, the name is Cry. Wearing a green sweatshirt that says 'Sup.', Poker Face mask, black pants and converse. Before he came into the club he was walking home until he heard the argument inside the club; worrying about whats going on. He walked up the table that was causing the loudness.

'Hi.' Cry said and wave.

'そこにこんにちは。' Gumi greeted. Saying: 'Hello There.'

'Go away! We're busy agruing here!.' Janet yelled at Cry.

'少なくとも、彼に挨拶！' Gumi continuing arguing with Janet. Saying: 'At least, say hello to him!'

Gumi looked at Serena and Bella, 'こんにちは。' Gumi said nicely, but then for a second agrue with Janet... Again... Saying: 'Hi there.'

'Is this suppose to be where we play Poker.' Serena said.

'Noooo.' Bella said.

Serena rolled her eyes.

'I'll play for a bit.' Cry said.

Gumi stopped arguing with Janet and start passing out cards to play poker now.

'What? You stopped talking because not getting a simple drink for auntie Janet?!' Janet said.

Gumi tried to ignore Janet as possible.

Serena, Bella and Cry sits on the empty stolls and waits for Gumi to finish passing the cards.

After the cards has been passed out, everyone at the table picked two of their best cards and leave the rest alone. Taking a quick peek of their cards and memorize it. Gumi flipped the 5 cards that are in the middle face up.

**Janet's Cards:** King (Clover) and Seven (Clover).

**Gumi's Cards:** Jack (Clover) and Nine (Spade).

**Cry's Cards:** Ace (Spade) and Eight (Heart).

**Serena's Cards:** Queen (Diamond)and Six (Clover).

**Bella's Cards:** Double Jacks (Diamond and Heart).

Bella doesn't know much about Poker. She knows some of the stragedies.

Gumi flips the first card over; 5 (Diamond). Next, second card; 4 (Clover). Third card; 8 (Spade). Fourth Card: Ace (Heart). Last Card the fifth one; Jacks (Spades).

Janet doesn't have a match. Gumi have two pair. Cry have two pairs. Serena doesn't have a match. And Bella have a three of a kind. Congratulation Bella you won.

Janet tossed her cards out and agrued again with Gumi.

Cry grab all the cards and started shuffling.

Serena told Bella that she won. Bella got excited.

'What's my prize?' Bella asked.

'You can go get beer.' Serena said.

Bella twitched and flip Serena off, 'F*ck you.' she said.

* * *

**Quetin the fish will come up next chapter.**

**I think thats how it works. **

**I made up the game randomly, so I wasn't expecting Bella to win. I just random puts things... r_r**

**I don't know who actually won. Like I said I never played poker before and know how to. **

**You can leave a review if Cry or Bella or someone else won. **

**Don't get mad because this is my first Poker fanfic. **

**Byeee~**


End file.
